Project Superman
The Hero's Road Thirty years before the events of Flashpoint, a young soldier called Lieutenant Neil Sinclair volunteered to become the first America Super-Soldier and the military's First Line of Defense against the extraterrestrial threat. The military project was known as Project: Superman and was under the command of General Sam Lane. Project: Superman grafted extraterrestrial DNA to Sinclair's own DNA. As a result, it transformed him into Subject Zero which gave him an entire arsenal of powers. Neil Sinclair quickly began to develop superpowers above and beyond what was originally expected. But as a result of his powers growing more rapidly Neil Sinclair began to lose control and his handlers at who experimented on him in a lab for years had a harder time keeping him under control. Neil Sinclair began to keep himself in isolation more and more as he started to fray at the edges of becoming power hungry. As a result of these changes Neil Sinclair started to go rogue disobeying orders. Eventually he was caught and locked down in a vault. Until one day a spaceship carrying the baby Kal-El crashed in the city of Metropolis during a meteor shower. But as a result of this meteor shower the vault located in Project: Superman holding Subject Zero felt the effects of the meteor shower. After that General Lane's wife goes into labor eventually giving birth to Lois Lane. In These Small Hands Ten years later, young Kal-El was experimented on in a facility just outside Metropolis. The young Kryptonians' Heat vision was in overdrive due to being pumped with solar energy. Dr. Ridge is a scientist who wants control Kal-El, whilst General Lane who is trying to train and raise Kal-El as the son he never had. After the testing on Kal-El is stopped General Lane lets Kal-El go play with Subject Two Krypto against the wishes of the cold scientist. When Kal-El is playing with Krypto Subject Zero speaks to Kal-El in a voice only he can hear he warns Kal-El to be careful, and not to trust them. As three years pass by Kal-El is still being experimented on however Subject Zero begins to teach Kal-El how to use his power of X-ray vision. Along with Subject Zero teaching him General Lane trys to connect with the boy as a father along with letting him know that one day he could be a hero. ]] Many months later Lionel Luthor brings his young son Lex Luthor to see Subject Two also known as Krypto however Subject Zero releases some solar energy supercharging the canine. Lionel Luthor tells Lex to be very still as the father throws his son in front of the vicious dog. Lex is attacked and dies as a result of this attack Krypto is killed by having a hole blown into his side as Kal-El protests on the other side of a window he appears to be cracking. General Lane is being briefed on the Luthor boys death, but is interrupted by Lois Lane who shows up to wish her father a happy birthday. General Lane wonders aloud about how young Lois keeps sneaking into the facility. Subject Zero then frees himself from his cell with a little help from Kal-El. As Kal-El and Subject Zero begin to travel through the facility. Subject Zero kills Dr. Ridge along with some plant creatures who try to stop them from escaping the facility. General Lane puts Lois in his office asking her to remain there. Lois goes through the paperwork and finds a Top Secret document about Project: Superman. When Lois leaves the office the young Kal-El super-speeds past General Lane and the pair catch a glimpse of each other. Lois introduces herself to Kal-El but before they can talk Subject Zero crashes into the office to kill Lois. Kal-El tries to stop this and stands in front of her ready to defend her. However, he simply thanks Kal-El for helping him escape and is going to kill both. General Lane arrives with the Phantom Zone Projector demanding that he "Step away from my children" however in the end he is forced to fire the Projector, but it sends him there instead. General Nathaniel Adam is appointed the new head of Project Superman. General Adam lets Kal-El know that he is in charge of Project: Superman now that General Lane is gone but he also tells him that he will be participating in all of the experiments from now on. An before he leaves Kal-El he tells him he will either fight for the US or he won't and simply will be locked away in the facility. After General Adam leaves Kal-El turns his attention towards the wall and uses his heat vision to draw a picture of Lois. Battle's Eve Subject Zero escapes the Phantom Zone because the power source that held him there was destroyed when The Flash, Cyborg and Batman tried to rescue Superman. Once Zero is free he kills General Lane, absorbs power from Doomsday's body and begins looking for Kal. Meanwhile, Kal-El is flying over the Atlantic looking for Lois who is in England. We also see that London is a mess. There are bodies in pieces all over the place. He finds Lois in the Westminster Palace and saves her from the Amazonians. Kal wants to take Lois somewhere safe, but she feels compelled to stay to finish her mission. Subject Zero finds Kal-El and Lois talking and Zero plans to kill both of General Lane's "children" when Kal begins to fight the giant, very powerful foe. Zero feels that he is on a mission to be the only Superman and he wants to rid the world of all the powered aliens to protect the world. Lois tries to talk sense into Zero with no luck. She also tries to get Kal to run away and save himself. Kal tells her General Lane said "we have to protect the world from monsters". Kal-El and Zero get locked in a grapple and Zero is trying to get Kal-El to "let go" of his attachments. Zero tries to kill Kal by releasing energy but Kal remains resolute. Then, Kal-El punches Zero through the chest, killing him in a massive explosion. Kal-El sees Lois has been injured by the explosion, and she tells him to fight on not because of her, but because it is the right thing to do. Lois dies in his arms and Kal-El mourns her death. With a look of anger, Kal-El says that "Today I must be a Superman". Subjects * Subject Zero (Neil Sinclair) * Subject One (Kal-El) * Subject Two (Krypto) * Subject Three (Kara Zor-El) * Subject Four - Unrevealed * Subject Five - Unrevealed * Subject Six (Doomsday) | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}